


Trust

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, takumi is a tsundere and laslow is a clueless flirty idiot HAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Laslow isn't quite sure why Prince Takumi's so angry with him—why Takumi would make excuses whenever Laslow wanted to talk to him or why Takumi's pale face would flush red (with rage?) whenever Laslow approached.When Takumi's attempts at avoidance leads to an injury near the Ice Tribes, Laslow starts to get a clue about their relationship.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Takumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt my friend Ari gave me back in 2018! Hehe, better late than never, am I right?
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend Kristi for supporting me and my rarepair endeavors always <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments for improvement :D

Under Corrin's command, Laslow had the unique pleasure of fighting alongside Prince Takumi of Hoshido. Takumi was a powerful and incredibly skilled marksman; seeing him in battle reminded Laslow of an old friend whose fury was as formidable as her arrows. 

Takumi was cold to him at first, as he was to all he deemed as "Nohrian Scum.” (This amused Laslow because he wasn't Nohrian, not really.) 

But as everyone in the army slowly learned to let go of their prejudices—and Takumi warmed up to _Lord Leo_ of all people—Laslow began to suspect that Takumi's hatred of him was personal.

They could converse just fine while fighting against common enemies, but whenever Laslow chanced upon him outside of battle… To say that Takumi did not have the friendliest of receptions would be an understatement. He would cross his arms and turn away from Laslow, face flushing with what Laslow could only presume was anger.

Takumi's face was almost always set in this frown, but, most tellingly, he had this particular scowl when he saw Laslow flirting with Oboro or Hinoka. If their Nagintas didn't kill him, then the sheer force of Takumi's glare would have sniped Laslow on sight.

While Laslow apologised to Oboro, Hinoka and even Takumi, the prince was still frosty towards him. A shame, really, since they worked well together in battle. Laslow couldn’t say that he wasn’t piqued by Hoshido’s youngest prince... Plus, Takumi was pretty cute whether or not he was frowning at Laslow like that.

Laslow asked Odin and Selena for advice, but talking to Odin gave Laslow more information on Takumi’s muscular _retainer_ than he wanted to know. (Seriously. What is Laslow even supposed to do with the knowledge that Hinata’s biceps were bigger than Lady Elise’s head?)

Selena just called him an idiot.

So Laslow tried to do the mature thing and talk to Takumi about it. The problem was, Takumi always had an errand to do when Laslow approached. Laslow wouldn’t dare approach him in the dining room, where there were so many people clamoring to talk to the prince—nor the spa, which was incredibly inappropriate. The only opportunity they had to talk was during battle, which was no place to hold a confrontation.

Things came to a head after a fight erupted near the Ice Tribe. 

Takumi was caught-off guard by a spear stabbing through his left calf. The assailant was brutally maimed to pieces, but it left Takumi clutching at his leg, wincing each time he trudged forward. 

Laslow felt a pang of guilt, seeing the prince get hurt. While he knew it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but feel some responsibility for the incident. It was obvious that Takumi was keen on putting some distance between them, contrary to Corrin’s orders. 

While he hadn’t thought much of it during the battle, Lasow now felt the weight of failure settling in his pit of his stomach, his chest tight with worry. 

At Takumi’s own urging, the healers had already gone ahead to cure the others, so Takumi, bless his stubborn ass, strove to make do until they reached the Ice Village. 

Figuring that it would take a (pardon the pun) Ice Age for him to do so, Laslow made his way to Takumi’s side, choosing not to mind the way Takumi staunchly ignored him.

He wasn’t going to leave this time, not without Takumi telling him off right to his face.

“Lord Takumi, please allow me to assist you.” Laslow reached a hand out towards him. He wasn’t surprised when Takumi’s face went red with rage, perhaps, at the implication that he couldn’t handle this himself.

Takumi opened his mouth, but Laslow was quick to cut in, “I know you can take care of yourself perfectly fine, but please. Let me at least help you get inside the Ice Village. It’s freezing out here.”  
  
Takumi was silent for a second. 

“...Thanks for your concern, Laslow, but you can go ahead without me.” His voice was colder than the harsh winds biting at Laslow’s skin, but he refused to be deterred.

“I’m not leaving you.” Laslow swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. “I… I already failed you by not watching your back—”

Takumi snorted derisively. “You think this is your fault? Because you weren’t looking after me? Oh, but you think I can’t handle myself, right? You can take your pity and _go_ , Laslow.”   
  
“It’s not pity!” Laslow was trying to keep his voice level, but his frustration was getting the best of him. “Dammit, Takumi. Is it so hard to believe that I might care about you?”   
  
Takumi continued to trudge forward. “Well, why would you?”   
  
“Because you’re kind, especially when you think nobody's looking. You’re determined in your convictions, you’re hardworking and ambitious…. And perhaps, I admire you.”

Takumi’s steps slowed.

"You don't know me." Although still layered in frost, Takumi’s words were quieter now, his conviction diluted. He gave a slight shake of his head, preparing to leave Laslow alone in the snow—

—when Laslow stepped forward and caught his hand. Laslow’s grip was loose enough that Takumi could easily pull away if he wanted to; yet firm enough to echo Laslow’s earlier silent promise. "But I want to."

At last, Takumi stood still. Laslow maneuvered so he could see Takumi’s face, for once not set into a scowl, but pensive and almost… soft. His eyes were cautious, as always, but curious as they peered up at him.

Laslow had never seen such warm brown eyes before. It warded away the chill of the winds whipping around them, setting a strange heat ablaze in Laslow’s cheeks.

“Listen, I know there’s a part of you that doesn’t trust easily,” Laslow murmurs, gently placing Takumi’s hand to his chest in a show of sincerity. “But I’m not asking you to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets, Takumi. I’m just asking you to trust me with this.”

Laslow watches as red starts to color in Takumi’s pale cheeks.

(Perhaps, it wasn’t rage that motivated him all this time?)  
  
“Fine,” Takumi says curtly, before Laslow can hop on that train of thought. “J-just don’t drop me, alright?”

“Of course.” Laslow beams. He bends down and promptly scoops Takumi up, his arms carefully supporting Takumi’s legs and back. Takumi yelps at the suddenness, arms winding around Laslow’s neck on instinct. He looks up into Laslow’s face, only a few inches away from his own—this intimacy of their position causes both of their faces to flush.

(Definitely wasn’t from rage.)  
  
“Quite chilly, isn’t it?” Laslow ventures shakily, hoping to blame it all on the cold. He tries to focus on the snowy expanse before them. “Would you like to come into my tent for some tea or, um, miso soup?”   
  
“Th-that… would be nice.”   
  
It’s a start. 


End file.
